


Peerless Maiden Kisses

by paintingfire



Series: Future Hope, Past Regret [1]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts not acted on. Yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peerless Maiden Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had pointed out to me there was an American candy called Peerless Maiden Kisses, because _Matt and Aiden makes Maiden_ I wrote the following throwaway (i.e. off the top of my head) ficlet as a thankyou.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

Aiden stares at his face.  
Peeking out through suddenly pursed lips, tongue tip tentatively giving thoughts away.  
Wishing he was braver.

Matt stares at his mouth.  
Thrusting through suddenly parted lips, tongue freely crying out silent confession.  
Wishing he could capture.

Peerless maiden kisses await.  
When they allow eyes to look up hearts unguarded.


End file.
